


Two DJs, One Exo

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: I wrote this in one go. This is a Christmas gift to quantum-fractals on Tumblr! Hope you love it!





	Two DJs, One Exo

"Ooooh. You look so good like this! On your hands and knees like a little bitch!" Defalt snickered as he grabbed your hips roughly and pulled down your underwear, exposing your thicc ass. He groaned at the sight, and lined his member up with your hole, before he grinned and slammed his huge meaty cock into your ass, moaning at how tight it was. It felt so good! He wasted no time in setting a rather brutal pace, groaning as he felt his massive cum filled balls slam against yours repeatedly. He had never felt an ass like it. He quickly slammed his hand on your left ass cheek and squeezed it as he carried on fucking you harshly.

You went to tell him how good it felt, but you were too busy moaning as you felt his massive member destroy your ass, and your balls were starting to hurt from the rough treatment, but you couldn't back out now! This was everything you had dreamed of! You huffed and closed your eyes, panting heavily. However, you suddenly yelped as you felt a metallic hand on the back of your head. You quickly opened your eyes and found yourself staring at a tight and pulsating asshole, which glowed? This puzzled you, until you heard a voice. 

"Ahhh, there we go. Oh you have NO idea this good feels Naivu!" The voice snickered, clenching his cheeks, trapping you there, face pressed his asshole, which pulsated open and closed, the yellow light spilling onto your face, before vanishing as his asshole opened and closed. "Heheh. You like my light show?" He grinned, before his stomach started rumbling. "Seems that food I had earlier didn't agree with me. How about you see if this waste agrees with you?" He smirked and grunted, his asshole opening up. 

Defalt was panting and huffing as he carried on fucking you harshly, not caring what happened next. He grinned he saw Cayde 6 press your face into that robot ass of his ass and hold it there. This only served to encourage him fuck faster and harder, grinning as he heard you moan into Cayde's asshole. His orgasm was approaching fast, but he had to hold this off! This was way too good to end now! He stopped, letting his orgasm die off. He grinned as he heard you whine as the loss of his engorged member, and his giant balls. 

Cayde snickered as he grunted hard and the shit was pressed into your face. "Go on then, my kinky little pet. Eat up!" You could do nothing but comply, opening your mouth and letting his shit flow into it. It tasted odd, but not entirely gross. You realised you had to work quickly and began swallowing it, your own cock getting rock solid and starting to leak pre from the shit Cayde-6 was feeding you. You heard your stomach groan and gurgle, clearly not enjoying this, but you carried on chewing and swallow the delicious meal that Cayde fed you. After all, how could you disappoint your favourite exo? Your belly swelled with Cayde's heavy load and you sighed when he stopped shitting. You were enjoying that. The front of your hoodie was now stained with Exo shit where you had failed to eat it all. 

Defalt groaned as he saw your stomach swell, watching the fabric of your hoodie stretch, trying to accommodate it all. He resumed his fucking, not caring if his orgasm came quickly. He saw your boxers tent out and and he grinned as he leant down and grabbed your hard cock and began jerking you off, not even pulling down the front of your underwear down, forcing your leaking cock head to slam into the stained fabric over and over again. 

You moaned as you felt Defalt jerk you off and resume his fucking. This was soo good! You carried on moaning, until you felt Cayde shift a bit, you saw a large shit stain on his ass. How did you miss that? 

"I think you know what to do, don't you?" Cayde snickered, before moaning as he felt you licking his backside clean, making the metal blue again. His cock was throbbing, but this was enough for now. He moaned as he felt your tongue slip inside his asshole to clean all the excess shit off there. When he was satisfied, he let go and walked forward, pulling up his shorts, with the words FUCK TOY on them, with a few holes on them here and there, as well as a few cum stains. "You see that? That's you Naivu. You're our fucktoy. How does that sound?" He grinned and turned around, walking forward and ramming his cock, along with the fabric of his shorts into your mouth. "Now suck. If you do good enough, you get a reward!" 

By now, your cock was close to bursting point, all swollen with cum. You whined as you felt Defalt slip a cock ring on to prevent the orgasm from coming to fruition. You heard a groan and your asshole filled with hot sticky ropes of cum as Defalt finally shot his load inside you, pulling out with a wet SCHLORP noise. He quickly pulled your underwear up and grinned as he walked around you next to Cayde and rammed his cock into your mouth, filling it to captivity. "Now suck!" Defalt commanded, you began sucking, causing both human and exo to groan as their cocks were expertly sucked by you. 

"Ahhh, that's it little human. Keep sucking!" Cayde moaned, before he groaned as he shot his load and sticky blue ropes of exo cum stained his shorts and flew down your throat. You quickly gulped down the load, cleaning off the front of his shorts, groaning as you heard him praise you. "Ahhh yes. Just like that Naivu!" He purred, before his waste tank gurgled. He seriously needed to piss. With another grunt, the tank opened and the piss came spewing forth, staining his shorts even more, before the piss spewed out of his shorts and filled your mouth. You quickly swallowed it, for fear of gagging on it. 

This act inspired Defalt and he began pissing too, groaning as your mouth became his personal latrine. His cock shot out a thick, bitter, musky stream of piss, which you gulped down. He sighed as his stream came to an end, with Cayde sighing as his flow followed suit. 

They both pulled out and Cayde looked at you. You groaned and smiled back at him. "Hey Defalt, I think we just found our brand new pet! Oh look, he's horny!" He grinned as he walked around to your backside and undid the cockring. He wrapped his mouth around your throbbing, bulging hardon and began sucking on it. 

Defalt quickly followed and began pumping on your thick cock. You whined, moaned, and finally released a choked sob as your orgasm hit, wave after wave of musky cum flooding into Cayde's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it. You shuddered as your orgasm continued. It felt like it was draining you of everything you had! Truly, this was the BEST orgasm you had ever had. As it finally ebbed, they let go of your cock and you collapsed, feeling utterly drained. You groaned as you felt Cayde-6 pick you up bridal style. 

"C'mon Naivu. You're coming home with us. We'll take good care of you!" He purred, kissing your head, with Defalt carresing your cheek. Things could only get better from here. You sighed and slowly fell asleep, with Cayde's purring lulling you into a deep sleep. This had been the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Still not fully back. Been feeling kinda down guys 
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
